Aesir D. Rolu
The legendary warrior and pirate son of the two captains of the Silver Stream Alliance. Though he does not share either of their last names that was out of each families individual pride. Apperance Dairou never revealed this information when he revealed the future to Monkey D. Lily and Vectis D. Verde. Personality Rolu is much more serious than his forefathers on his mothers side. He tends to be layed back though and possesses all the qualities of an heir of D. He is often seen sighing and saying "This is a pain in the ass." of when surprised "Good GRAVY. Abilities and Powers Martial Arts Dairou explains that Rolu will be the greatest master of Sho Ten Kao since he himself meaning he will obtain the highest levels of the universal martial art making him the greatest martial artist in the world second only to Dairou himself. Dairou's flashforward of his first battle with Rolu reveals one of his stronger martial art techniques is called "Mountain Storm". In this technique Rolu bolts back and forth using his amazing Haki to boost his speed. He bounces of the air at blinding speed striking the enemy from all angles while each time he lands on air he breaks it with his immense haki creating a cage of collateral damage while the enemy is cornered by his ricochetting strikes finally he strikes from the center with his strongest strike "Intense Wall Break" which slams the foe so hard it shatters the air not once but five times in succession. He will also utilize the Pulse Break and Temporal Lance techniques. Both very powerful attacks. He can also due several high speed techniques similar to those used by his ancestor Train D. Mach while in Kaika state. Super Human Traits Rolu will inherit superhuman agility and endurance from his parents and will train to gain superhuman strength. He will also obtain superhuman speed in an unorthodox way like his grandfather Luffy. Haki He will inherit the strongest Haki Skill in existence. According to Dairou he will inherit the greatest Haoshoku Haki in all of history from his mother, and the strongest Busoshoku Haki in existence from his father, even perfecting the Wall Break technique. He will also learn Kenbushoku Haki however he will be less proficient with it. But the Busoshoku Haki he learns will grant him the superhuman traits of speed and strength. His Haki is up to 5 times stronger than his father being that he can shatter the air five times using wall break and his father can shatter it only once. Devil Fruit Dairou fortells that it will be Aesir D. Rolu who eats of the Kyuun Kyuun no Mi. Since the fruit is extremely powerful but unwieldy he will focus on haki based martial arts and his weaponry skills. He will however master a few techniques. Kyun Kyun Lazzah: '''This is the basic focus of the fruit in which it takes time to gather energy which is then focused and fired as a powerful beam from the users mouth. '''Kyun Kyun Shard: '''This is a weaker version of the Kyun Kyun Lazzah. It is fired quickly to catch an enemy offguard. '''Kyun Kyun Shrapnel: This attack remotely charges the beam to his hand but a similar manner to the Kyun Shard. Kyun Kyun Shotgun: '''This attack pulls energy into the palms of both hands and fires a more powerful attack than the Lazzah. But it is shorter range and wider spread. '''Kyun Kyun Arrow: '''Focuses the Kyun Lazzah to the fingers to fire a more accurate and quick beam. This attack is much more advanced however and far weaker, its direction can be controlled to some degree.. '''Kyun Kyun Cannonball: This attack was never truly witnessed. Rolu charged a large amount of energy into his hand creating a ball of yellow light. What this attack does is unknown. (It releases the ball which can be directed remotely as it flys around the field) Kyun Kyun Scattering Ray:'This attack gathers energy inside Rolu and releases numerous rays of light in all directions, a suitable defensive attack. '''Kyun Kyun Laser Stream:'This attack happens when Rolu clasps both hand s together, numerous fluid like beams fly out towards the target. '''Kaika: This attack is a technique used when Rolu has reached the point where his recklessness takes over. It is almost an X-Limit. After charging for Lazzah he holds the energy in his body to varying degrees. This turns his body golden in color. He can boost all of his physical traits for a brief period of time this way by 2, 3, 4, 5, 10, 20, or most dangerously, 50 times. There is rumored to be a 100 times boost but is unwieldy as it has a 90% of killing him. Kyun Kyun Judgement.: The Kyun Kyuns most powerful attack. It charges all the energy around the user into numerous balls of energy that orbit around the user. These balls of energy are each 10 to 20 times the strength of a Kyun Shard or Bullet. Rolu then fires them all into the heavens then pulls the, back down to earth with all his strength. The attack then rains down upon the enemy with surprisingly destructive force totally up to 100x that of a fully charged Lazzah. This attack is even stronger when combined with Kaika but could have sever drawback on Rolu's body. X-Limit He has unlocked the most powerful ability in existence through the talent of his combined ancestors. By learning about his true parents and all those who came before him and through his own resilience and determination he unlocked it. By charging the power of the 100x Kaika and by channeling the power and memories of all of his ancestors while simultaneously fighting to move forward he unlocks X-Limit Spiral Cosmos. This form is similar to Kaika but he is able to generate and channel limitless quantities of energy for a time. His body become more brilliant than the sun as it gives off the incredible energy. '''Final Gambit: Golden Fire Crash: '''This is Rolus most powerful attack. It fuses the memories of his ancestors with the sheer unlimited energy generated by his devil fruit and his immense unrivaled haki ability into a giant whirling spiral of golden fire which envelopes him completely specifically his right arm. After which he rushes the enemy with unbelievable speed strength and endurance and drive the spiraling storm of energy into the enemy. It has been noted that the power rivals that of the big bang multiplied 100 fold. The end result leaves nothing left of the enemy as they are consumed by the pure energy. History Dairou tells Verde and Lily that exactly 10 years in the future after the battle with he who swallowed the power of true fear the two will concieve a child. Thi child will grow up to become the greatest pirate in all of istory and quite possibly the the future aswell. for this reason he warns them that they mut not lose their batte with the resurrected Teszeret Thomas for the future of both of their bloodlines depends on it. Dairou explains the history of both Lily's an Verde's family bt leaves out how far back in truth Verde's family goes to protect what he believe to be the true timeline. After the Final voyage thet wo sail to a mutual homeland, an island cloud above the Red Line with clear access points to both Amazon Lily and Krosia. It is there Rolu is born. After Rolu's role in balancing the universe, he settled down with his soon to be wife Sylvia Rey. After they marry Rolu and Rey have two sons named Viral and Loki.﻿ ﻿ Category:Male Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Martal Art Masters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Haki Category:MrPlasmaCosmos